Nero
Summary His cousin dies one day, the next he is transported to another world in the body of his 16 year old self. What's even more surprising is that his cousin was reincarnated to that world in that world and is a 20 year old demon hunter. Personality Nero's personality is quite contradicting, showing both kindness and cruelty to most whenever he meets them. He describes himself as a narcissist, and frequently shows his indifference of others' opinions and desires. However he is also shown to care about people, as he will always save civilians whenever they are in danger, regardless if he leaves himself opened to any and all attacks in the process. He is also quite lazy, showing that he prefers reading and napping instead of going out because "its a waste of energy and a major pain in the ass" Powers & Stats Tier: High 6-A | 4-B | 2-B Name: Real name is Ezekiel, changed it to Nero after arriving in Alquimia Origin: Why is my cousin a demon hunter in his next life? Gender: Male Age: 22, physically 16 Classification: Human, foreign being Powers & Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability (the amount of energy in the atmosphere is so much higher than our earth that, feats such as destroying a city are considered nothing but baby levels and he is one of the strongest humans of the series), Absorption with the magic (having skills such as Devour, etc allow him to devour the souls and knowledge of his opponent), Magic (though he cant use elemental magic due to not having any affinity, he can use Unique Magic, Trap Magic, and Special Magic with better efficiency and speed compared to others) Martial Arts expert & Weapon Mastery (since he cant use regular magic due to being foreign from that dimensions, he learned how defend himself through physical combat) Information Analysis(With the magical eye truthseer, he is capable of analyzing his opponent's combat abilities and power and quantify it in numbers), Reactive Power Level (The ability Breaker, allows him to grow in strength in every fight, allowing to grow stronger and faster as time passes), Mind Manipulation (can induce hallucination and even completely break someone's mind) Immortality (type 3, 4, 8) ( via high Regeneration, Resurrection, and Having more than 1 soul to use as his own), Soul Manipulation (Can harm, mutilate, absorb and empower souls. can call the souls of thge dead for assistance) Blood Manipulation(Main source for weapon creation and strategic combat), Darkness Manipulation (due to his link with his cousin, he is capable of using this elemental magic, which he usually combines with his ability to manipulate blood to create traps and constructs and uses it on its own to use dark energy and blast enemies with darkness), Awaken Power, Time Paradox Immunity (due to the magic ring Timeless), Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Power Nullification (with counter traps, he can repel, reflect, and or nullify attacks and effects of magic. he can also weaken and/or destroy defenses with traps) Resurrection (due to having multiple souls trapped in his domain of hell and having absorbed thousands of souls, he can effectively resurrect), True Flight, Conceptual Manipulation & Death Manipulation (can induce and/or create the concept of death towards anything, from immortal and deathless beings to nonliving things like air and even concepts), Void Manipulation (Can create and Manipulate Nothingness. Can also erase the existence of a person, concept, etc), Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation (Due to no only having both Divine and Demonic Forces within his body, he also absorbed hell and heavens energies, and ate the heart of a Transcendent Nephalem, giving him total mastery of the abilities given by this power) His Armor Clothes grant him Resistance to: Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (at the quantum level), Transmutation, and Logic Manipulation. He also resistsLaw Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, due to being a foreign creature. Attack Potency: Multi continent level+ '''(Traded blows with a seraph, can take on an army of demons and angels all at once. released enough energy to destroy the surface and a little more of the planet) | '''Solar System Level (Took on the Archangels and Archdemons. Defeated mephisto and took his domain in hell) | Multiverse Level (After being trapped in hell, he broke free and helped Sano take on the fusion of God and Lucifer which was uncountably times stronger than God when he created a Multiverse of 1000000000000^1000000000000000^10000000000000 universes) Speed: FTL+ (was described to be at least 150 times faster than light) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Continent level | Multiversal ' '''Stamina: '''Very high | Infinite '''Range: '''Standard melee range | Interstellar | Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: ' '''Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: inexperience and lack of versatility Key: BOS | Raid on Hell | The battle for the World Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Darkness Users